The Wolves and The Fox
by ElanneH
Summary: Teen Wolf (alternate universe - mob) FBI agent Rafael McCall came to Beacon Hills to stop ganster activities of so called Pack. What he didn't expect, that one of the leaders is his son. I suck at writing summary, all characters will eventualy show up, baer with me on the begging - first chapter is just introduction :-) (Scott/Allison/Isaac & Stiles/Malia & Stiles/Lydia)
1. Chapter One

_**THE WOLVES and THE FOX**_

Rafael McCall was standing in his office and staring on board with dozens photos of people who didn't know that they are photographed. Every photo was labelled with nickname that person used and the real name. Different coloured strings were linking them together. Agent McCall took a sip of his (now cold) coffee and his eyes were skipping from one picture to another.

They were all so young... and they had hands in almost every crime you could possibly think about, from dealing drugs, gun trafficking, gambling to several murders.

First photo on the top. Tall, dark-haired man with green eyes, getting out of the car.

**Code name Alpha, Mob Boss, Derek Hale. **

Derek Hale's talent was really unique, he took ordinary teenagers from the streets and turned them into mobsters. And they loved him for it. Rafael McCall even considered that he is using some technique to apply Stockholm syndrome. Originally the Pack belonged to Derek's uncle – Peter Hale, but Derek and Scott McCall overthroned him, they took over and made the Pack stronger than ever. Derek Hale wasn't a talker, when he wanted to do something he did it, consequences be damn.

Rafael slide eyes on another photo and sadness filled his heart. Young man with boyish smile on his face and messy hair was helping his girlfriend with shopping bags.

**Code name True Alpha, second in command, public face of the Pack, Scott McCall, his only son.**

He was the one who make business, seal the deals. Scott was people person, and as his nickname suggest, he was the one who held loyalty of other Pack members. Agent McCall had no idea, how this happened to his son. When he left, he was just a boy and now, according to FBI files he was a mobster and even killer. He was over-protective to his pack, even more to his girlfriend. Last month, local polices recovered a body from Beacon River, they identified him as Matt Deahler. Photographer who was in love with Allison Argent. Police arrested Scott but they didn't have enough evidence that he killed Deahler, so they let him go. Scott and Allison were breaking up and getting together on, let's say, weekly basis. Right now, they were in the break up faze and she started to date with Isaac Lahey. Scott quickly found Allison's replacement in Japanese girl name Kira Yukimura. Daughter of local Yakuza boss.

The girl who was handling Scott shopping bags. Curly brown hair, brown eyes, supermodel look.

**Code name the Huntress, weapon expert, Allison Argent. Daughter of another mob boss – Chris Argent.**

Allison Argent was another puppy face killer, but this time for real. Rafael McCall shook his head, when he looked at that innocent looking girl. She had obsession for arrows and knives and she knew how to use them. For her love to Scott, she was ok with destroying her whole family. It was public secret that Peter Hale killed her aunt, Derek mortally wounded her mother, and Allison herself helped the Pack take down Gerard, her grandfather. She did all of that for his son, with whom she wasn't even dating half of the time. But then... that was Scott's thing, make other people do stupid things for him.

Another photo showed gorgeous but arrogant looking, auburn haired girl with phone in her hands. That phone, how agent McCall observed, wasn't even on market yet.

**Code name – Banshee. Master brain of most operations, femme fatal, Lydia Martin.**

Derek and Scott might have been leaders but without Lydia, they could have just stay home. Lydia maybe looked like innocent flower, but truth to be told, she was a serpent. Her idea of fun was to be found on the crime scene, screaming her lungs of and pretended to be a victim, while she was making policemen look like idiots. That's how she got her code name. It was her who seduced FBI agent Jackson Whitmore, he was giving her information about raids and when she was done with him, Jackson disappeared. Officially he was MA, but Rafael just knew that he was dead and buried somewhere behind the Beacon Hills. Lydia was brought to the Pack by Peter Hale, and from some of photos on the board, Rafael could say, that they stayed close.

Picture of blond, blue-eyed, young man, was stringed to another photo, on which he was with Scott and Allison, holding them both around their shoulders.

**Code name the Beta. Bodyguard, enforcer, Scott's right hand, Isaac Lahey.**

Isaac Lahey was one of the first people Derek ever recruited. Isaac was mixture of Derek and Scott – innocent smile and deadly personality. He was arrested few years ago for his father's murder, but escaped from the custody, and then all the evidence just disappeared. Rafael read in his file, that Isaac's father was locking him up in freezer, when he was little. That experience cracked him and he started creating unhealthy, almost addictive relationships. That worked for Derek, well... worked until Scott came to the picture. Isaac became Scott's right hand and everyone knew he would die for him. He would die for Allison too, everytime she and Scott broke up, Isaac was there to comfort her. And everytime Scott and Allison got back together, he was ok with that and jumped into best-friend mode.

Rafael looked on official photos of two completely identical twins. There were no stake-out pictures of them, because they were on the run. Wanted for multiple homicide.

**Code name the Omegas. Assassins. Aiden Parker and Ethan Parker.**

If there was someone in the Pack, who was truly cold blooded murderer, it was them. Agent McCall didn't know how many people they killed, but he was pretty sure that the number was bigger than he could comprehend. Officially they were both wanted for murders of Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd. Originally they were part of Deucalion's gang, Packs competition. The Pack won this gang war and Scott worked his charm. He offered that they can join the Pack and live or they will just kill them. Both accepted and word on the street said that Ethan is dating Danny Mahealani from cyber crimes unit, and slowly working on him to join the dark side.

McCall's eyes turned back to Lydia Martin. On this picture she had dark glasses and she was holding hands with man about his age. From how they kept their heads down, they didn't want to be seen.

**Code name the Wolf. Former Mob Boss, head of the Hale crime family. Peter Hale.**

The Wolf had survival instinct like none other. Bastard and manipulator, Rafael thought. He always knew when to press and when back off. When Derek and Scott took over the pack, everyone was pretty sure, that they will kill Peter. If the rumours were true, Derek cut his throat and left him in the woods to die. Lydia Martin saved his life, brought him back to the Pack and since then he is something like their evil Yoda. Giving them advices and contacts.

On last picture but definitely not least were young man and woman. Men, boy really, with goofy smile was leaning over to young girl with brown hair. The girl was Malia Tate, allegedly daughter of Peter Hale, and there was nothing about her in FBI files, it was like she didn't exist until recently. On the other hand, the man was well known to everyone.

**Code name the Fox. Scott's best friend since kindergarten, son of the dirtiest cop in county and the most dangerous member of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski.**

Stiles wasn't dangerous most of the time. Actually, when agent McCall arrived to Beacon Hills and they told him, that Stiles is a member of the Pack, he started laughing. Skinny, defenceless Stiles is a mobster? Later he found out, that Stiles was locked in Asylum and he has some kind of mental disorder. Usually he is just a kid who talks too much, the rest of the time he slips into psychopathic bomber. Stiles Stilinski is suspect of blowing up local police station, which resulted in several deaths. Also he destroyed city generators and blow up half of the hospital.

Stiles paid agent McCall a visit about an hour ago, when he discovered that he is gathering evidence against his father. When he knocked to the door of his office, he was just as dorky as Rafael remembered but as their conversation continued, something inside Stiles snapped. Rafael is not easy to scare but when Stiles smiled at him, chills went through his spine. There was something cold and dark in his eyes. That's why he is called Fox. Fox can trick you and so does Stiles. He maybe looked like clumsy teenager but he was far from that.

Rafael turned his head over to another board. More photos, this time it was people who was either dead, or just seen with some of the Pack members, or police didn't know where to put them.

Young afro-american men and gorgeous blond girl. Both have red X across their faces. Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd, were killed thanks to Deucalion's gang and made a place for Aiden and Ethan.

Deaton, the mob doctor. He was the one who stitched them up, when they were shot or stabbed.

Cora Hale, Derek's sister who was on the run, allegedly in South America.

Melisa McCall was a nurse and Scott's mother. Rafael was sorry to see her picture here.

Chris Argent, former head of Argents mob family. He was smart enough to jump of the sinking boat, when he saw that his daughter will do anything for Scott and the Pack. He went underground, and sometimes he helped Pack with his weapons expertise.

Ava Morell, lawyer and Deaton's sister. It was her who bailed them out when they got arrested.

Jennifer Blake, red X across pretty face. She was a chemistry teacher. Except she wasn't just that, she was also Derek's former girlfriend and meth cook. Assumed dead but her body was not yet found.

Kate Argent, another Derek's Hale psycho girlfriend and Allison's aunt.

Gerard Argent, Victoria Argent, Matt Deahler, Jackson Whitmore, Danny Mahealani, Kira Yukimura, Malia Tate, Adrian Harris, Heather Jones...

Rafael just sat down when he heard knock on the door. Young lieutenant looked nervous, like she didn't want to look at him.

"Agent McCall?"

"What is it, lieutenant?"

"Your son is waiting on reception."

She quickly closed the door and Rafael jumped of his chair. He drank the rest of his coffee on one sip and slowly walked towards the reception. He had no idea what he should expect but there was no denial. His son had some balls.


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

(**I can trust my people… can you?)**

Coming down from stairs, agent McCall saw them before they could see him.

Lydia Martin was standing closest to stairwell, strawberry hair in messy bun, short dress in the same brightest red like her lipstick. Those dress probably cost more than his paycheck for last two months. As usual her thumbs were dancing on her phone touch screen, completely ignoring looks from all male (and some female) officers in the room.

His son was talking to the young lieutenant with whom he spoke a few minutes ago. Scott was leaning comfortably against reception table and whatever was saying to her, it worked perfectly. Red color flushed lieutenant's cheeks and she started giggle like a little girl.

And of course, in the back of the room, close to exit door, was Isaac Lahey. Hands in pockets, scarf around his neck (_seriously_, outside was warm enough to wear a t-shirt) and smug across his face. Rafael didn't understand how someone can look bored and amused at the same time.

"Scott. What are you doing here?"

Blue, green and brown eyes looked up to him. Before he put his feet on the lowest step, Lydia was again fully concentrated on her phone, Isaac's eyes carefully scanning everyone in the room and young lieutenant was pretending that she is doing important job on her computer.

Scott just nodded to him.

"Yeah, I'm here because…"

Rafael cut him in middle of sentence. He was tired and honestly he didn't want give his son the pleasure of making him look like idiot.

"If this is about Sherriff Stilinski, Stiles was already here with his threats. So there is no need to repeat them."

His words had immediate impact. Lydia's fingers freezed, Isaac stopped scanning the room and Scott's eyes narrowed. _They didn't know._

His son gave Lydia one quick look. She pressed a button, put phone to her ear and slowly walked out of the police station. She was almost outside when Rafael heard her words.

"Malia? Where the hell is Stiles, this is his phone…"

Rafael turned back to Scott, who was looking at him like nothing happened.

"Actually, I came to ask, when do you plan leave the city…"

Scott's voice was calm but cold.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the whole family reunion but everytime you show up, someone's life end up destroyed. And I don't want that happen to my best friend. Or his dad."

"Stiles is in charge his own life. So does his father."

Scott came one step closer to him.

"You can't blame me for trying to help my friends. Some people actually care for people they love, you know?"

Rafael chest was starting to fill with anger and also with quilt. His son might have been a criminal, but it was still his son.

"Believe me or not, but I'm doing this for you, Scott."

His son raised eyebrows and took one step back.

"Right," irony dripping from his voice. "So, when are you leaving?"

"When my work here is done. Scott, really… how long do you think, that this will last? Eventually one of your buddies will turn against you and you will end up with bullet in your head."

Scott looked annoyed and backwards went to exit. Isaac was moving in the same flow, like there was some invisible force between them.

_Wolves .Pack behavior._

His son smiled and spread his hands like he wanted to hug a room.

"I can trust my people."

At that moment agent McCall noticed that Isaac has a bump under his jacket. That boy had gun behind his belt. Both mobsters were almost at the door when Scott turned his head.

"Question is… can you trust yours?"

Isaac's eyes skipped from Rafael to young lieutenant, behind the reception desk and then back to him. His smile was mocking.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Agent McCall was taking two steps at once, running into first floor. He fled over the hall and opened window (as quietly as he could) which had view to the street.

He hated himself for acting like stalking teenager, but more than anything else, he was a cop. And as a cop he wanted all information he could get.

Rafael was standing in the shadow and listened voices one floor below him.

"What the fuck is he thinking? I told him that I'll take care of that!"

Scott's voice sounded angry and agitated.

"It's his father. What did you expect?"

That was Isaac, obviously he was trying really hard to keep it calm too.

"Isaac, I'm not in the mood for your – I told you so."

Sound of clapping heels and Lydia Martin's irritated voice.

"That was Malia. Apparently, Stiles is at her place now and from how she sounded, I was interrupting."

Trio moved to Rafael's sight as they started to walk towards black Range Rover. The red head started parody voice of Malia Tate.

"Lydia? Can you call later, we are in the middle of something, Oh-uh, hihi…Stiles!"

Isaac looked at Scott, as they were getting into car, and they both burst out laughing.

"Is that jealousy, what I hear, Lydia?"

"Shut up, McCall."

Scott's hands raised up in surrounding gesture but Lydia continued.

"I'm just saying that I don't trust that girl. She came from nowhere and everyone is dumb enough to kiss her feet."

"Lydia, you don't trust anyone…"

"Not true, I'm here with you two geniuses, aren't I?"

Isaac's head showed up in the window of drivers place and even when Rafael couldn't see his face, he somehow knew, how he looks like. Annoyed and amused.

"Are we really gonna do this here?"

Scott took over, all his laugh was gone. From young boy he switched into mob boss mode.

"He is right. Lydia, shut up and get in the car. We are going to Malia's and then you can tell her how much you hate her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next time on The Wolves and The Fox: **

I'll finally give you Stiles, guys! I know that is what you all want to see! Also you will find out that the animosity that Lydia hold against Malia works in both ways.

**Thank you SO MUCH for all your reviews, I still can't believe that you actually like this guys, and I hope you will enjoy next chapters too! **

Last note:

Some of you wondering to which couples I'm clinging to. Well, I'll have to disappoint Scott/Kira fans, because as much as I love this couple, for this story I'll probably go with Scott/Allison/Isaac. And as you have probably noticed by now Peter/Lydia and Stiles/Malia is on the table but! There will be other pairings too.


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER 3**

**(I can play this game too)**

Young woman, in what was appeared to be men's shirt, screamed. She ran across the living room and tried to hide behind the library. Brown haired man was following her with steady footsteps.

"Come out, come out wherever you are?" his voice was dangerously smooth and calm. "You know I'll catch you eventually…"

Woman held her breath and then suddenly from nowhere men's hand reached for her. She screamed again and in one quick move he caught her arm and pushed her towards the sofa. She fell backwards and before she could take her breath he was on top of her.

"Told ya," Stiles Stilinski whispered to her ear.

Malia Tate was laughing now but she quickly stopped when Stiles started slowly unbuttoning her (his really) shirt. Their breaths became shallow.

"Remember first time we did it?" Malia said with her eyes closed.

Stiles stopped kissing her belly and thought about that.

"Wait… you mean in the mental hospital?" their mouths connected in one deep kiss and he could sense that she is smiling.

"On the sofa, in the basement?" another kiss this time on the neck, Malia moaned.

"After we knew each other whole 2 days?" Stiles continued kissing her, making his way to her thighs.

"Yeah," Malia's voice was husky.

Stiles stopped snagging Malia and gave her slightly puzzled look. "No, I don't remember that."

"Stiles!"

Malia wrapped her legs around his waist and started pulling up Stiles's t-shirt. He helped her and tossed it on the floor when the main doors burst open. It was small apartment, so no hallway and no other door was there to give them time to get some clothes on.

Stiles jumped up, grabbed gun which was lying on the tea table and pointed towards three stunned figures.

"Holy shit! You just got to be kidding me!" yelled when he recognized them.

Scott McCall was staring on half-naked Malia Tate, who looked slightly irritated and quickly trying match buttons on her shirt with right holes and Stiles. His gun was still pointing at him, Isaac and Lydia. He turned to his companions. Isaac was _this_ close to put out his own gun and Lydia's eyes were bigger than usual.

Scott looked back to Stiles and put his hands up. "What the hell Stiles?! We heard scream, we thought…"

Stiles rolled eyes, put gun down and tossed it aside.

"Great, thanks for the support, man. Once you get in the mental institution, I'll treat you like crazy person all the time too."

Isaac checked the hallway outside of apartment, if the noise hadn't startled anyone and then closed the door. Stiles reached for his t-shirt and Malia got up from the sofa. Thanks to that movement her shirt rolled up and they clearly saw that she doesn't have any underwear. Scott smiled and looked away, Isaac gave her appreciative nod and Lydia seemed like that she is going to vomit.

Malia ignored their looks. "I'll make some coffee."

Isaac's eyes followed her to the kitchen corner. Even though he was no in relationship with Allison, he still could appreciate other women body.

"Hey!" Stiles sat down, figured on what is Isaac looking and threw pillow on him. "Not cool, men."

Isaac gave him one of his lazy smugs, and Scott sat down next to Stiles. None noticed that Lydia was heading to the kitchen.

"So, is anyone gonna tell me, what the hell is going on? Why are you all here?"

Scott looked at his best friend.

"You went to see my father." It wasn't a question. "I thought we agreed you will stay out of this." That wasn't question either.

Stiles flinched but instead of Scott he looked at Isaac. He was paying them full attention now and anticipation on his face was more that obvious. He was waiting if Stiles is going to snap or not. He wasn't.

"Yeah, you said, that you will take care of _this_. Feds are breathing on my dad's neck but I don't see you would actually do something. Scott, you are my best friend but this is my father, we are talking about."

"Stiles, feds are not breathing just on your father's neck, but on ours too. We have people on the police department, let them take care of this. Ok? Promise me, you are not going to do anything stupid."

Scott put his hand on Stiles's shoulder, it was just a gesture but they both understood its meaning. Stiles nodded on agreement. Scott was like his brother, he cared about Sherriff too. He cared about everyone in the Pack, sometimes too much.

"Are you taking your meds?"

All three men in the room knew, why Scott asking about that. It was not just a polite question. Stiles off his meds was dangerous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malia stepped into the kitchen and pressed button on the coffee-maker . When she reached on top shelf for the mugs, she heard unmistakable heels behind her. Malia didn't turn right away, she took her time to find spoons and sugar.

Lydia was staring at her back, watching her grab milk from the fridge, when Malia finally approached her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking what a lucky coincidence it was, that you met Stiles in that hospital."

Malia watched as red-head slowly making her way towards her. Lydia had heels while she was barefoot, so even that they were usually same height, Malia was smaller now. And she didn't like that. She didn't like that at all.

"What's your problem, Lydia?"

"My problem is that I'm not buying your _"long lost daughter" _thing you're playing."

Lydia was now circling around the kitchen desk, pretend to be curious about cook book she found. She was enjoying Malia's anger, perfectly calm, slowly turning pages and waiting to her reply.

"I guess that paternity test is not enough for you then?"

Now she had her where she wanted. Honey was dripping from her voice when she spoke again.

"Well, what if they made a mistake? I'm sure for_ your_ safety and insurance, you wouldn't mind to repeat it again." Lydia paused, looked innocently on the other girl. "Would you?"

It was Malia's turn now, she had quite temper and no mood for mind games. She reached to Lydia and shut the book almost with her fingers in it.

"Are you threatening me, Lydia? Because, I can play this game too, you know. How is my father doing, anyway? You two are such a close friends, but I wonder what Aiden is thinking about that? I'm sure he wouldn't be happy to find you about your secret night meetings downtown, huh?"

Lydia's face was now colored in brighter red than her dress. None suppose to know about her affair with Peter. Officially (as much as dating with wanted criminal, can be official) was dating with Aiden and she was pretty sure that none from the Pack would appreciate her weakness for Peter.

"You little bitch."

Malia had calculative smile on her face as she knew exactly where to hit her.

"Back off, Lydia. You had your chance with Stiles, so stop playing jealous ex or I swear…"

"Lydia?"

That was Isaac, he was standing in the kitchen door, eyes skipping from Malia to Lydia and back. They didn't look at him, still staring on each other.

"Lydia, we have to go. Coach just called, he is waiting for us in the docks. There is a problem with the…" he looked on Malia quickly. "With the goods."

"What?!" Lydia shook her head and her attention was on Isaac now. "Are you kidding me? Again?!"

Isaac nodded.

Without looking on Malia, Lydia followed by Isaac left the kitchen. Stiles was still sitting on the couch but Scott wasn't there anymore. Lydia assumed that he went get the car. Isaac left the apartment without a word, but she stopped in the main door.

"Sorry that we crushed your evening."

Stiles turned to her, goofy smile on his face, one of those she loved that much.

"No, you are not."

He was right, she wasn't sorry. She wasn't sorry at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agent McCall walked into his motel room. It wasn't much, but he was in the office all the time anyway. He didn't bother turn the lights on, his intention was to take a quick shower and get to bed. This evening however wasn't alone.

The door shut behind him, Rafael turned and pulled out his gun. Right behind the door was a person. Whoever it was, that person was wearing black hoodie and standing in the shadow, so it was hard to say if it was men or a women.

"There is no need for that, agent McCall," hoodie pointed on his gun.

"What do you want? Scott send you?"

Person put hands up and started slowly walk towards him.

"In about five minutes you will receive a call from your supervisor. He will tell you, that there is an undercover operative within the Hale organization. And that operative is me."

Shadowy figure was now standing right in front of him and slide the hoodie down.

Rafael's chin dropped. _You just got to be kidding me._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I had to :-D  
Next time, I hope I'll be finally able to write some action, also Allison (Scallisaac!) and Derek will show up... anyone is exited?

Oh, and if you are Scallisaac shipper, you may want to check my new fic - Summer Day & Christmas Morning

Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your comments and reviews, I hope you are enjoying the reading so far and looking forward to another chapter


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**(How is this even possible?)**

Shadowy figure slide the hoodie down and waterfall of brown hair spread over its shoulders. That person, who was standing right in front of him was a woman, early twenties, very beautiful in that girl of next door sort of way. _This really must be a joke._

Rafael McCall was staring at Malia Tate, his gun still pointed at her, when phone in his back pocket started vibrating.

"Go on, answer it," she said, put her hands down and sat on the corner of his bed. Malia obviously not bothered with a FBI agent or his gun, crossed her legs and waited.

He did answered and it turned out that she was telling the truth. His boss didn't give him any details, he said that she will explain everything and from now on, they must cooperate.

"How is this even possible?" Rafael turned to the woman. He still couldn't believe any of that. It didn't make any sense.

"I don't have much time, but I can give you short version of the story." Malia stood up and reach for the sports bag, he hasn't noticed before. She pulled out a few files and threw them on the bed.

"I didn't plan to blow my cover to you but thanks to some circumstances, and Lydia Martin, I don't have a choice. I guess you've already figured out that I'm not Malia Tate or even better, Malia Hale. Real Malia lives in Texas with her husband and doesn't want to know about any of this. After Jackson Whitmore was compromised, we needed to get inside of the Pack."

Malia stopped talking for a second and looked on Rafael if he is catching up. His face was more confused than understanding but she assumed it will do for now. Malia opened first file in which were photos known Pack members, very much like those Rafael had on his board.

"There is no way into the Pack, actually. Some of the Pack members know each other from childhood..." she picked up Stiles and Scott's photos. "Some of them are family," she pointed on Derek, Peter and Cora. "And most of them went to the same high school together." Next to Stiles and Scott landed photographs of Lydia, Isaac and Allison.

"They don't trust outsiders, build the way up is work for years, and we didn't have enough time for that. Besides Jennifer Blake and Matt Deahler are perfect examples for what will happen to people who aim too high. Few months ago, at the time when the police station bombing happened, we have picked up a message that Peter Hale discovered that he has daughter somewhere, FBI decided to use that information and send me there, instead let him to find his real daughter. "

Agent McCall was glaring at the young woman. It was ridiculous, someone that young couldn't be FBI agent, but then... his son was the same age as she was, and he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

"We had to be careful, family of not, Peter Hale is capable of anything, so we also used plan B, which was Stiles Stilinski. I met him in the hospital, suggested that I know who my father is, and...well, it worked. "

It was something about how she spoke about Stiles, which made Rafael realized that, their relationship is no longer just about the mission. She really liked him. Agent McCall felt sudden connection with the young woman who sat next to him. He knew exactly what it is to investigate someone you love.

Malia seemed to realize it too but she was professional, she put the thoughts away and continued. She had a lot to explain and time was running out.

"Obviously there was an issue with the paternity test, we had to switch the results and that operation was planned for months. Right now, there are two problems. Lydia Martin and her jealousy is number one, because she is threatening with repeating the test and another one is Yakuza."

"Wait," Rafael stopped her. "Yakuza? Scott is dating Kira Yukimura, isn't that right? Yakuza is off the picture, they pose no threat to the Pack, they are allies."

Malia snorted, Rafael McCall had no idea how the Pack works on the relationship basis.

"Kira was distraction for Scott, like Matt Deahler was for Allison, like Erica Reyes was for Isaac. They were just obstacles to make things more interesting. Unfortunately, this time Scott started something, he really shouldn't have. He expected that Kira will turn to his side and that she will spy her family for him, like Allison used to do with Argents. Scott thought that this way, the Pack will crush competition, but he was wrong. Kira is not Allison and she stayed loyal to Yukimura clan."

Malia turned to agent McCall who was going through the bunch of photos. His brows furrowed when he took to his hands picture with three laughing people on it. It was taken last month, when Lydia as always celebrated her birthday in the Kanima Club. Allison was sitting on the couch, she was wearing very short dress and her legs were stretched over Scott and Isaac. All of them had drinks in their hands and looked more than just drunk.

"So, Scott is..." Rafael started. "Hold on, he is with Allison and Isaac?! Like all of them together?"

Malia shook her head. _Great, concerned parent._

"I am telling you here about another possible gang war and this is what you take from it? Oh, for God's sake!" Malia added when she saw that this hasn't helped at all and Rafael is still confused. "Yes, Scott is bisexual. Yes, he is sleeping with both Allison and Isaac. Now, can we please go back to Yakuza?"

Rafael swallowed the bitterness and threw the photo away. His concern wasn't that Scott is living in threesome relationship. Problem was that he hasn't seen it before. Not that it's just made him bad father but it also changed the whole idea how the Pack dynamics works. He could throw their psychological studies to the bin. What else he missed?

Malia probably reassured with his silence continued.

"Like I said, Yakuza is the main problem right now. They are blocking Pack's shipments, even stealing from them. Two days ago there was incident in the docks and Lydia looked pretty pissed. From how it looked like, it did happen before. My report about it is in this file."

Malia got up from the bed and agent McCall repeated her movement. His head was spinning with questions, and he still wasn't sure if this is not just very elaborate joke. Rafael looked at Malia as she was ready to leave.

"How do you handling it?" Rafael asked, even though he was pretty sure she won't answer. And Malia surprised him once again.

"It's weird sometimes, "she took a breath. "When they send me here, I expected they will be the classic mobsters who we know from the movies. Wondering around, cutting people fingers, taking drugs... they will talk about their latest victims and how they enjoyed killing them. "

Malia bent down to take her bag and met Rafael's sympathetic, almost understanding look. Like he knew what she is going to say.

"They don't do that, huh?"

"No, they don't. I know I'm not in the inner circle yet but I haven't heard once, that anyone of them would admit that they killed someone. They are not taking drugs, they don't smoke, employees from the Hale clubs love them, they are paying taxes... Find some evidence or witnesses against your son and the others, is harder than catching Al Capone. I honestly don't know how to get them, agent McCall."

With those words Malia closed the door behind her and left Rafael staying alone in his room. She was right, he had no idea how to get The Pack behind bars as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Hale Inc. had multiple properties in its ownership. Restaurants, night clubs, casino, gym and some empty warehouses around the city and in the docks. Very few people knew about them, they were used mostly as a stash for drugs or weapons, for hiding runaway cars or like tonight for interrogating enemies.

Allison was sitting on the plain plastic chair, twirling knife with her fingers and watching Isaac beating man until his face was just a mash. She didn't really pay much attention on the interrogation, because Isaac's back was much more interesting.

"I don't think he is going to talk, Derek," said Isaac, slapped the man that he regain his conscious and started wiping his hands from blood with clean piece of sheet. He and Allison turned to person in the back of the storage.

Tall, dark-haired man, with Greek god figure made his way towards them, stopped in front of the beat up victim and folded hands.

"Hey, you will talk, right? Because you are smart boy and you know that no Yakuza will help you here. So, where is my cocaine? " man on chair was obviously terrified but remained silent and Derek sighed. "Ok, I know you took it from my ship and I know you have delivered it to Yukimura. I want to know where are they stashed it and I want to know it now!"

"Can't we just kill him already?" Isaac asked but then flinched thanks to look that Derek shot at him. He was easily bored and if this was up to him, he would just kill that man and found another way how to get what they wanted. But he wasn't the boss.

"Allison."

That one word from Derek was all she needed to start care about the situation again. Allison switched her place with Isaac, who made himself comfortable for the show, and pointed knife to what's left from the man's left eye.

"Where do we start?"

Two hours later they had all the information, they needed and Isaac helped Derek to put body in the trunk of his car. Allison cleaned the mess they made in the warehouse and then called Aiden and Ethan, because Derek will need their help to get rid of the body.

"Scott and Lydia are still in Chicago?" Derek question belonged to both of them but it was Allison who answered.

"Nope. Their plane landed an hour ago. Scott texted me that everything went smoothly and they made a deal. _Can't wait to see you_, he wrote." Allison winked on Isaac and Derek snorted. If he really didn't want to know something, it was sex life of his _wolfs_. He jumped into his car, waved them to goodbye and left to meet the twins.

Isaac pinned Allison on the back of their jeep and they shared a deep kiss. Isaac's hands slide on her back, Allison felt his arousal on her stomach. Allison was stroking his hair with one hand, the other put behind his neck pushing him closer. Their lips separated, which made Allison moan from displeasure and Isaac made one step backwards.

"How about we would make a surprise welcome party for Scott? You, me, him and the bed."

Allison smiled at him, because that was exactly what she had in mind.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

So, I hope you are not disappointed with hoodie, there were some pretty wild theories out there but it was always Malia, and I was saying that in every single chapter ;-)

Not, so much action, huh? Sorry about that I hope I will give you more of that in next parts but at least, no cliff-hanger this time...

I hope you still like it, again thank you for your comments, they mean a lot me!


	5. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**(I'll just kill them, what do you think?)**

It was almost noon when Scott woke up. It took him a few moments to realize that he was alone in the bed. He heard noises from kitchen, music from the TV and boiling water and then sound of shower. Isaac was in bathroom and in kitchen it was surely Allison, preparing some food for them. Isaac would step into the kitchen only under death threat.

Scott stretched and thought about last night. When he opened the door of their apartment, they were already waiting for him. Even though part of him expected they would, it was still surprising. Each one of them had their own flat in the city, place when they could go, when three-way relationship stopped working. But last night it wasn't the case.

_When he arrived, the place was quiet. Almost too quiet, he though and made his way to the bedroom. He gasped for air when he entered. Allison was half sitting, glass of red wine in one hand, the other she brushing Isaac's blonde curls, with his head lying in her lap. They were both completely naked and obviously waited for him. _

"_We though, you would appreciate a little surprise party," Allison whispered and put the wine aside. Scott couldn't help himself but stare. They were so damn perfect._

"_Can I take a shower first?" he asked but knew the answer._

"_What do you think, Isaac?" Allison's voice was one big flirt. "Can we wait?"_

"_Nah, I don't we can, and…" Isaac got up with one swift move, stepped behind Scott, slipped hand into his trousers and whispered in his ear. "I don't think you can wait either."_

_Scott rolled his eyes in amusement, they are always such a tease and kissed his boyfriend. Isaac was already pushing him towards Allison, who was kneeling on the bed and didn't hesitate a second, grabbed Scott's shirt and pulled him down to her. Isaac quickly followed and in less than a minute they were just bunch of tangled limbs and moans._

"Aw, that's nice. The sleeping beauty woke up, at last." Isaac was standing in the bathroom door, smirking at Scott, wrapped up at nothing but a towel.

Scott sighed and leaned against the bedpost. "Yeah, well, I would like to see you after two rainy days in Chicago, dealing with the rudest people in world, than hours in the plane with two kids sitting behind you and like a cherry on top, I came home and couldn't take a shower, because of two horny wolves who couldn't wait a ten minutes to have sex."

"You poor thing," Isaac laughed and fell on the bed, right next to him.

"Speaking of which…" Allison appeared in bedroom with three coffee mugs. Isaac jumped up to take them from her and she left again for toasts When Allison came back, she made herself comfortable on the other side of the bed. "How did it go in Chicago?"

"I was just saying that it was raining all days long, other than that, it was fine. Lydia was amazing as always." Scott stopped and took a careful sip from his coffee. Lydia-Scott-business travels were hot topic. Allison had still in mind the affair that Scott and Lydia had, in senior year at high school. It happened million years ago, they never talked about it but everytime when him and Lydia went somewhere alone, Allison wasn't comfortable with it. "Breaden wanted to talk with Derek, not with me, as always and…"

"As always you have sealed the deal," Allison smiled and finished the sentence for him.

"What about here? Derek's still pissed?"

"When is he not?" Isaac winked at him. Allison gave him her _please-be-serious- for- five-seconds_ look and he rolled his eyes. "We've got location of the stash, where Yakuza hidden our coke. So, yeah… Derek's still pissed but not for long. Yukimura's will go down and they will go down soon. "

Scott frowned. If Yukimura's will go after them, they are fucked. The Pack was good but Yakuza was different league. They might handle them but there was still the matter of his father and FBI. Plus Stiles' mental state and Lydia, the smartest person he ever met, who couldn't stop talking about how there is a mol between them. Years of hard work, eliminating every threat that came to their way and now it will go south.

Allison must sensed what he was thinking about because she crossed the distance between them, kissed him and curled herself between him and Isaac. They lay there for a few minutes just enjoying each other, sipping coffee and nipping toasts, when…

"Police! Open up!"

"Shit!" Isaac sighed. "One day. Just one fucking day! I'll just kill them, what do you think?"

"Isaac!" Scott knew that Isaac is not insane enough to really mean it, if Stiles would say that, he would be actually worried, but you never know.

Allison was the only one who was decent, so while she went open the main door, Scott and Isaac stared frantically getting dressed. Not that police squad behind the door was something shocking, it was actually quite regular thing. They never found anything but time from time they just had to try it.

Scott pulled on jeans and black V-shirt, watching Isaac doing the same thing except he added his favorite knitted sweater. Of course, Isaac had to be stylish even when he was getting arrested. Classic.

"This is fucking harassment," Allison was arguing with one of the officers when Scott walked into the living room, Isaac on his heels. When he turned out to them, Scott recognized him immediately. Great, it was Greenburg, their former high school classmate, who was dumb as hell and by some miracle he became a detective.

"Hi, Tom! Long time no see." Scott gave him his best smile, the one that was saying, _I'm not danger to you, I'm just sweet little puppy_, and offered him a hand shake.

"Don't even try, McCall. All three of you are arrested and we have a search warrant for this place."

"Why?"

"Why what?"Greenburg was confused.

_So he was still stupid._

Scott deepened his smile and watched Greenburg getting more and more annoyed. Annoyed means nervous, and nervous means making mistakes. Maybe he will forget tell them their rights or something like that.

"Why are we arrested and what are you looking for here?" Scott offered while he watched about half-dozen police officers opening drawers and moving furniture. And then the dogs came out. So they were looking for drugs.

Isaac was basically laughing behind him and even Allison smirked. Greenburg was trying so hard, barking orders, looking serious. It was just sad. They won't find anything in their apartment, Scott was more interested for what they are arrested. Not that its mattered, local police wasn't the thing he was afraid of.

After about half-hour they were finally ready to take them to the station. Allison insisted that she is not going in sweatpants and sleeping t-shirt, so they let her change. Two officers cuffed them, read them their legal rights (sadly) and pushed separately into the police cars.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Agent McCall was pissed. He spent last three hours watching interrogations of almost all Pack members. Their arrestment was pure stupidity, because they had absolutely no evidence about anything. Sure, last night, body was found near the woods, and they identified him as Yakuza pimp but there was no way, how to prove that Pack was involved. County police president just wanted to show off and this was the result.

They brought in Lydia first, then Stiles with Malia, followed by Derek Hale and golden trio in the end. All of them were smiling and they were in good mood. Stiles Stilinski was saying hi to every policeman who came near to him, like they were old friends. Lydia Martin was, surprisingly, not texting, because they took her phone, but chatting with Allison, loudly saying that she was in Chicago last night with Scott and this charade is police harassment. Malia did the same with Scott, and Derek with Isaac was just looking around.

The interrogations were even bigger fiasco. Greenburg knew that at some point he has to ask the trigger questions. The question that is suppose to make the react, confuse them and make them cooperate. This wasn't the case. Rafael didn't know who gave Greenburg detective license but it was surely someone who needed medical attention. It was almost painful to watch.

Derek Hale just kept repeating word lawyer. That was it. He was sitting there, hands crossed over the chest, saying lawyer over and over again. When Greenburg asked how is Cora doing, Derek raised one eyebrow and said: I want a lawyer.

Isaac Lahey did the same, until the trigger question. How does it feel to be always the other man, because obviously Allison doesn't love anyone else but Scott? By then he started laughing and he couldn't stop. Rafael just shook his head.

Lydia Martin was checking her hair in the mirror, then she picked up her purse by which she freaked Greenburg that he forgot to ask anything, and with wicked smile she simply pulled out her lipstick. Then spend another 15 minutes ignoring him and applying yet another make-up layer.

Allison Argent was smiling, picking her nails and asked for the water of which she hasn't touched. On the trigger questions: How is your father? He is the only one who you have left, right? She smiled and asked back about Greenburg's family, the threat was perfectly obvious and Greenburg backed off.

Stiles yawned and complained that they woke him up, and he is not going to talk unless someone brings him a coffee. When young lieutenant did that, he asked her out and what stunned Rafael even more, that she giggled and wrote him her phone number on the palm.

He was curious about Malia, but she was playing her part well and basically mixed all previous chats into one big horror show. She asked for water, coffee, fixed her hair and then asked for lawyer. In that moment Greenburg had to leave the room because he stopped controlling himself.

Scott was the last one to talk to and Rafael knew, that its over at the moment he stepped in the room. He smiled, laughed, asked about Greenburg's grandmother health condition and remembered how she came on the vet station, where he worked on high school, with her golden retriever.

Agent McCall couldn't watch that massacre any longer and stepped in the hallway. Everyone was still there, except Derek Hale, and they were waiting for their leader.

"Anything interesting happened?" Rafael approached Deputy Parrish, the only decent policeman in the department, by his opinion.

"No, sir. They are just waiting, they don't really talk about anything," young man answered.

Rafael nodded and caught Malia's disapproving look. Before he could think about it, the interrogation room door swung open, and in it stood Scott with bright smile. Greenburg who appeared behind him had strangely green color.

"Are we done here?" his smile faded as he stepped to father's personal space. "Or you have any more bullying methods you want to try out?"

Agent McCall didn't feel like he wants to answer that, so after a moment of complete silence, Scott stepped back. He nodded to his Pack, grabbed Lydia around shoulders and with Isaac on his other side made his way towards the main door.

Stiles did the same thing with Malia but paused when Allison approached Deputy Parrish.

"See ya on the shooting ranch, Kyle? Saturday still stands?" Allison smiled on the young man.

"Bring it, Argent. You don't have a chance," Parrish replied with innocent smile.

"What taking so long, people? Let's get out of here."

Isaac called after them, so Allison tugged herself under Stiles' left arm and Malia's look was now speaking for itself.

Rafael had only one word on his mind. _Shit. _

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**First, let me have to APOLOGIZE! Because I know you all thought I left this work, and after a month... I get it. I'm so sorry, life sort of happened, then inspiration disappeared, then Allison died and I started tumblr... so if you want to yell at me here is your chance :-)  
breathofsummertimesadness ... tumblr...com  
**


	6. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

**(What the hell is wrong with you?)**

Derek's birthday was always big occasion for everyone but him. No, Derek Hale hated birthdays, more accurately, he hated parties which came along with it. Because of who he was, people were kissing his ass on daily basis, but at least he could deal with them one in a time. At the party, there was no escape from obnoxious business partners, wannabe girlfriends and dozens of his minions who desired attention of big boss.

On one hand he understood the necessity of making big party, with everyone who means something invited, but on the other side… he really didn't want to be there. There were other, better, things to do, like finally deal with Yukimura clan, than listen Adrian Harris talking about new way of cooking meth. That was exactly what he was doing now.

Derek stood in the darkness of Kanima Club and watched Scott, Isaac and Allison dancing as a very lascivious sandwich. It was 1 am, they couldn't be that drunk to be oblivious what people thinks, but they didn't care anyway. He listened loud beats of music and tried to keep up with annoying chemistry professor. God… Jennifer, their former cook, was at least beautiful. Derek felt sting in his heart, when he realized that he was in love with her. Their relationship could've worked if Jennifer wouldn't be on Deucalion's paycheck and if is hasn't tried to kill him and Scott. It ended up in the other way around.

But Derek didn't want to think about how much his love life sucked. Right now he really wanted to kill Lydia for being so brilliant, that she could actually pull this off. Because, Lydia did make it all happened, from music, food, guests to potential customers. Sometimes she really freaked him out for how smart she was, but he never stopped thanking Peter for bringing her into the Pack. Speaking of which…

"Can you at least pretend that you're having fun, my dear nephew?"

There was a very few people who could actually sneak up to him, his uncle Peter was unfortunately one of them.

"Remind me again, why are you here?" Derek turned to older man.

"You mean why I am alive? After you, and your buddy Scott, stole everything I built and tried to kill me?" Peter's voice was sweet as hell.

This was the part where most people started running away, scared to death. That wasn't Derek's case, because really? Peter was dick, control freak and he was obsessed with power. Derek never understood why, was Lydia so attached to him.

"You killed Laura, you son of a…" Derek exclaimed but realized that Peter is just trying to provoke him. "I'm not having this conversation again. Find some girl who will be insane enough to screw with you and get lost."

Peter smirked and Derek felt sudden urge to wipe that smug out of his face. In that moment, hand landed on his shoulder, when he turned around, he saw Malia skipping eyes from him to Peter and back again.

"I've just wanted to congratulate birthday boy," she offered and smiled at him.

"Don't even bother, your cousin has one of his days," Peter rolled eyes and backwards started to walk away. "Say happy birthday and you may end up in the bottom of the river."

He watched Peter getting lost in the crowd, and then he finally turned to his cousin. Malia was wearing tiny blue dress and heels, that she even matched his height. Derek thought if Cora would ever wear anything like this. Probably not, his sister preferred jeans and flats, so she could kicked everyone ass.

"Sorry, have I interrupted something?" Malia asked.

"Just the usual level of family crappiness," Derek shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Ok, well…" Malia's eyes narrowed but she hasn't preyed. "Happy birthday!"

She gave him a bright smile, which Derek couldn't but pay back. "I was sent here by that wolf pack of yours, "Malia pointed out to Stiles, Allison and Scott, "to tell you that it's time for presents."

"You know, that you're part of the pack too, right?" Derek looked her straight in the eyes because he wanted to make sure that she understands.

They wasn't united about bring her into inner circle, hell he didn't want to bring her in, at least not yet. Partially because Malia was still new to them, and they didn't know where her loyalty reaches and also it was safer for her to not get involved in any criminal activities. Derek would never admit it, but he lost most of family thanks to that, and he wasn't willing to lose anyone else.

"I'm no wolf, Derek," Malia pointed out, grabbed his forearm as they made their way through the dancing crowd.

"Whatever," sound her cousin's answer. "You can be coyote."

**xxx**

Derek got car. It was newest model of silver Ferrari and it was perfect. They dragged him to parking lot in front the club and congratulated him. Scott sing-sang _Tadaaa! _waving towards the car and in Derek's eyes, he still looked like that puppy-eyes teenager, who he met all those years ago.

Allison kissed him on both cheeks, all smiley and adorable, hooked up on Isaac's arm. They looked like_ fucking_ Snow White and prince Charming, and Derek thought that's funny, considering he saw them basically sliced up a guy, two weeks ago. They slept with Scott, they killed for him and all of that just because he asked nicely.

Lydia was sipping Champaign the whole time, looking perfect in her pink dress, hair in complicated bun but eyeing on Malia, who was chatting with Deaton. Marin Morrell came to them and she was ray of sunshine, which was so different from her typical sarcastic self, so she was probably high.

Just when Derek thought, that this will be the right time to get lost, Stiles, slightly tipsy, patted him on shoulder and tried to steal his new car by jumping on driver's seat through the window. Lydia and Scott dragged him away, asking about his medications. _Typical._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't need your fucking help!" Stiles yelled on Scott and Lydia and tried to push them away. There was no point in that, his coordination sucked when he was sober, now he was under his meds, plus completely wasted.

Lydia rolled eyes on Scott and he just shook his head to response. Stiles have been a real charmer. One would say that guy with IQ matching her own, would be smart enough to not drink, when he knows about his condition. Not Stiles Stilinski.

"I'll get some ice and tell the others," Scott offered when they finally settle Stiles down in one of the staff's locker rooms. "Are you gonna be ok?"

The red-head's only answer was raised eye-brows. Scott grinned at her and slammed the door when he left. Stiles, was just throwing up into the bin when she turned to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she spat on him."What did you thinking? Get wasted like that?"

"Maybe I wasn't thinking!" Stiles frowned at her, sat on the floor and hugged the trash bin. "We can't be all perfect like Lydia _fucking_ Martin."

"Obviously! Because Malia should have kept an eye on you," Lydia started pacing and continued talk more to herself than to Stiles. "I'm telling you, there is something seriously off with her. Why wouldn't she want to do another paternity test?"

"Stop right there," men on the floor said coldly. "What is your problem? You just can't stand that I'm happy with someone else? Is that it? Because, excuse me that I was tired of waiting, while you have slept with half of this town."

Lydia was staring at him like she was seeing him for the first time. Part of her knew that it's the alcohol talking and he will be her happy Stiles tomorrow again. One the other side, she simply wanted to deny, that what he was telling was true. But, for God's sake, they wasn't on high school anymore, it wasn't like she was in love with every man she ever slept with. Sex was just a way how to get what she wanted. And Lydia Martin always gets what she wants.

"You have problem with Malia?" Stiles continued, like something twisted inside of him, made him go on. "Look at who you are sleeping with. Aiden? Do you even know how many people he killed? You are dating _fucking_ psychopath, Lydia. So, please, do me a favor and give me a break with your _unwanted _advices."

In that moment the door behind her burst open and in it were Scott and Malia, who immediately kneeled next to Stiles and started to put ice bags on his forehead. Lydia heard and seen enough, she slipped out of the locker room and went straight to one person she knew that makes her forget on everything.

Peter didn't ask questions when she slipped him a note, to meet her in five minutes behind the club. They took a taxi to his flat in downtown and when she pushed him onto bed, Lydia really hasn't thought of Stiles at all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Scott was sleeping, wrapped up between Isaac and Allison when the phone rang. They wasn't asleep long, after they finally got out from Derek's party, all three of them ended up in Allison's apartment which was closest to the club. Scott tried to untangle from both of their grabs and checked the time. 5 am, _shit_.

"Yeah?" he mumbled as he picked up the phone.

"Scott?"

It was Stiles, and Scott wondered what he could possibly want. After Stiles sobered up a little, he left with Malia and they didn't come back, so he assumed that they probably jumped on each other in side alley.

"Dude, its 5 am. What the fuck?"

"Scott, I did something."

His reaction was immediate. Scott jumped off the bed, left sleepy and cursing Isaac behind and slipped in the kitchen. This happened before, it end it up with ten dead people and a lot of mess they had to clean up. Not the mention Stiles mental state, he was still seeing three different shrinks and trying to deal with what he done.

"Ok, Stiles," Scott tried to be calm as possible. "Are you hurt? Tell me where you are and what happened."

"No, I'm not hurt!" Stiles exclaimed but then he fell into terrified mode again. "I don't know, there is a lot of blood and a body."

Scott held his breath. This wasn't good.

"Scott… I think I killed someone."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Wow, the angst! I'm really going darker and darker with this, but hey, they're mobsters. You really can't expect to be them all sweet and fluffy… **

**And I know, ops – the cliffhanger again! Sorry :-D Who do you think that Stiles killed? (And I promise, I'll try to update faster, we are about 2-3 chapter way from the grand finale...)**

**Thank you for all your comments, btw! I'm still stunned that you guys like this story this much! **

**Also, if you want to short your waiting for next chapter, you can try my new Scott/Malia one-shot (Regression to the Mean)… I'm desperate for feedback, because it's new pairing and I kind of fell for them! :-D**

**As usual you can find me on tumblr: breathofsummertimesadness….…tumblr….…com**


	7. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**(You did what?!)**

When Rafael picked up the phone this morning, he really didn't expect that the person on the other side of line will be Malia Tate. He knew that Derek Hale had birthday party last night. Of course, he knew, half of the police department was attending, Sherriff Stilinski included. He also knew that Derek is control freak and therefore there is a low chance that anything major would actually happened.

That was until buzzing phone woke him up and Malia Tate quietly whispered something about Pack meeting, murder and _it's going to happen soon_. She cancelled the call before he could actually ask her about anything she said. Right after that, phone rang again this time it was Parrish who announced that there was a body found.

Now he was heading to deserted factory in the town outskirt, sipping his coffee and Rafael hoped that the dead person won't be someone he knew.

"What have we got?" he crossed yellow tape and asked that young lieutenant who was flirting with Stiles Stilinski during the questioning.

"Female, early 40's, multiple stab wounds...building security found her and called it in."

"Do we have an ID?" Rafael asked.

The lieutenant flinched, but then she slowly nodded. Rafael frowned on her for not answering his question but he followed young woman who led the way towards the biggest group of standing deputies. Sherriff Stilinski wasn't there yet, agent McCall noticed with satisfaction and hoped that he still has a hangover from yesterday.

Pleasant feeling quickly faded when he finally saw the dead woman's body. It was Noshiko Yukimura. _Shit._

"Cause of death?" he asked to over-standing coroner. It was pretty much obvious, there was blood everywhere, Noshiko's white shirt was basically soaked with it but he had to know details.

"She was stabbed with katana," sounded the answer and it didn't come up from older medical examiner but from Greenberg. After the interrogation fiasco, Rafael couldn't stand that idiot. He even filled the report and sent it to his supervisors. Someone like him should not be allowed care a gun.

"How do _you_ know?" Rafael raised one eye-brow to him. Because really, how he could possibly know, something like that before the autopsy? It occurred to him, that maybe he underestimated young detective, but then again that idea was gone when he heard Greenberg's answer.

"We found it nearby."

_Of course, they did._

Someone passed him long sword bagged in foil and Rafael sighed. It was clear message from who ever done this. Warning, maybe? Either way, the Pack was involved and Yakuza won't stand such a disgrace, or... people from Yakuza did it themselves and they will try to pin it on the Pack. There was gang war going to happen soon and suddenly Malia's phone call made a sense. This was going to end up badly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In Stiles' apartment, Isaac sat on the same place, like few weeks ago when they caught him in-flagrante with Malia. Lydia was at police station trying to get some more information from Deputy Parrish, so he was skipping eyes from serious Allison, concerned Scott, to pissed Derek, confused Malia and really sick looking Stiles. He just didn't understand what was all the fuzz about. Stiles killed Noshiko Yukimura... so what? They would have to do it, eventually.

"Noshiko was enemy and now she is dead. Problem solved," Isaac pointed out loud, because the atmosphere in the room was getting thicker with every second. "Why are we even talking about it?"

"Isaac!" he expected to be Scott who will interfere, but it was Allison who spit out his name, and shaking her head. "You are not helping."

"With what?" Isaac met Malia's gaze but continued because someone had to say it out loud. "We would kill her anyway, so don't tell me that this isn't basically support group for another one of Stilinski's meltdowns."

"Sorry, why are you here again?" Stiles grimaced on him. "Besides the obvious...sleeping with my two best friends, which is as ridiculous as it sounds?"

"Really? Would you like to switch it with me? Are you jealous?" Isaac raised one eye-brown and forced himself into pretended coldness, because Stilinski started to get on his nerves." It's not your colour, Stiles."

"You son of a..."

"Ok, shut up! Both of you!" Derek burst out and made sure that everyone can see how much he hated them right now. "It's too early for your bullshit. Let's solve this out, so we can get out of here."

Suddenly it was quiet again and Isaac realised that Scott hasn't said a word a while. After they picked up Stiles, who was wandering, blood everywhere, around factory complex, they drove him back here and waited for others to arrive. Through all that time Scott didn't says much, just mechanically pushed Stiles to shower, made coffee and kept checking his phone.

"Scott?" he said bosses name, the other man finally looked at him and sighed.

"The problem is, that it wasn't supposed to happen now," Scott said a patted Stiles' shoulder. "Noshiko was vicious but she was smart. She secured her daughter's post, in case something like this would happen. Kira has strong position now to claim her seat and she will want revenge."

Isaac snorted because this was typical Scott who just worried too much. He was pretty sure that they can handle little girl with katana. They were wolves and it would be ridiculous if they run from the fox. Plus when they had one for their own.

"Isaac, she will go after us and with her, the Oni!" Scott urged and looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you remember the Oni? Kill Bill, my ass! Noshiko didn't send them on us because she was too proud to ask them for help. But Kira? She will do it. That's why this is a problem, we were better with Noshiko at the wheel."

With every mention of Kira's name Allison looked more and more like she just swallowed something bitter. Isaac watched as she was trying not slap Scott in the face with her – I told you so. And if Isaac had to be honest, she had every right to do so. Pulling Kira on their side was bad plan from the beginning and now this was happening. Scott knew that too and he was very careful not to look at his girlfriend at all.

With that, Lydia stormed in, causing them minor heart-attack, because they all thought that cops are coming. Lydia pretended like she couldn't see Derek putting his gun back behind his jeans, Malia rolling her eyes or Allison moving from Stiles' space, making room for her. She stepped right in front of Stiles looking like goddess of revenge and then... she slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" Stiles asked touching that place where Lydia's palm landed.

"For what you said to me last night, because you maybe don't remember, but be hell sure, you deserved it. "Isaac chuckled, Lydia shot him a look which could kill but continued. "And for leaving murder weapon on crime scene you idiot."

"You did what?!" Derek yelled and Isaac wanted to be invisible because this one was on Scott, Allison and him too. There was no time to look for it when they picked up Stiles. He was confused, bloody and they had to get out of there quickly.

"Derek, calm down!" Scott stood up and faced him." We do what we always do. Find someone on police station who will take our money and make it disappear."

"No, we won't do this," Lydia suddenly looked nervous.

"Why not, Lyds?" Allison asked but Isaac knew what the answer will be. It was just a matter of time and luck and it appeared that they kind of run out of both.

"Because," red-head took a deep breath and looked directly on Scott." FBI agent Rafael McCall took charge over delivery of that katana to the crime lab. He is taking it there right now."

Isaac watched as his boyfriend throwing every single possibility in his head but if Lydia didn't come up with something by now, he had no chance. Then Scott's phone buzzed, he quickly read the text and without a word passed it to Derek who frowned at the screen and sighed. It was obviously a message he was waiting for the whole time.

"What now?" Isaac asked because this was getting ridiculous.

"That was Kira," Scott said and finally looked at Allison. "She wants to meet."

"Tell me you are not thinking about it," Allison shot before Isaac had chance to react. "It's gonna be a trap. Tell me you are not planning to go, because that would be just stupid!"

"It would be stupid if we wouldn't have a plan," Scott pulled Allison close to him and tugged lock of her hair behind ear. Isaac frowned, classical flirting distraction gesture, which he learned from him, by the way. _Applause for Scott McCall._

"But we don't have a plan," Stiles pointed out, looking up on his friends.

"No, but we will make one."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Malia slipped into the bedroom, her heart still racing, and she was glad that the Pack in other room, are not real wolf pack who could hear it. She pulled her phone from back pocket and stilled for a few seconds.

Last night, after Stiles' breakdown at Derek's party, she drove him home and they both went sleep. Next thing she remembered was ringing phone, Allison yelling to her ear that Stiles killed someone and that they are taking him back home. No one paid any attention to her being at Pack meeting. Lydia wasn't there at the beginning and Malia was lucky, because she would probably kick her out. Derek took her as family and the rest of them had different problems than noticing Stiles' girlfriend.

After few deep breaths Malia let her fingers dance on the touch screen and listened what she recorded a few minutes ago.

"_...leaving murder weapon on crime scene you idiot."_

Malia pulled the bar a little more back.

"_We would kill her anyway, so don't..."_

She had all that she needed. With katana in crime lab as evidence and this conversation she just recorded... they will go to jail, Stiles for murder and the rest of them for helping cover it up. All of them are done.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Ok, I'm not gonna promise you that next chapter will be soon, because obviously I can't keep that promise but I'll promise that next chapter will be the last and I'll upload epilog with it, so bear with me :-)**

**Thank you for your comments, guys! You are too sweet!**


End file.
